Dark Companionship
by ThePhantomsChristineDaae
Summary: A young girl living on the remains of Earth discovers that she has the power of a strange force. She dreams of leaving her abusive, drunk father and when she meets a strange man with a large spaceship, her dream becomes a reality...
1. Am I Alone?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize as being owned by Lucas. That mostly means Darth Maul.... o.O Though he lives in my pants... XD Verin and anyone you don't recognize are MINE!!! MIIIIIIIIIINEE!!! Have fun.

It was getting dark and Verin still wasn't home. She had been given a detention for almost starting a fight during lunch at her high school. It wasn't her fault. The other girl started it. Her peers were always trying to start fights with her.

Verin was a silent girl, with black hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a pale shade of gray with only slightly darker pupils. Her eyes often scared away anyone who tried to approach her. She was 5'3" and carried herself with a sense of self-depreciation, a total lack of self-esteem.

Her sense of clothing didn't help matters either. She always wore shades of dark purple, red, blue, or black and never wore anything bright. She was often accused of being a Pagan, which she didn't find offensive.

"So what?" She'd say when this accusation was made. "Does it really matter what religion a person is?"

The fact of the matter was that Verin didn't know whom she worshiped. As a child she had discovered that she could move things with her mind; but that wasn't all. She could manipulate other people after a while, forcing them to avoid contact with her. And she could sense things, things that were about to happen or things that had happened a few hours ago. She didn't know what this power was but it gave her a sense of protection; it also frightened her.

The streets of her hometown were dimly lit and had become very trashy through the years that her family had lived there. She felt confident in walking down these streets alone when the sun had almost completely set. Verin knew her streets like the back of her room.

She sighed, looking at the ground as she shifted the weight of her backpack.

"Why won't they just leave me alone...?" Her head turned toward the sky, as if seeking an answer. A dark form streaked across her vision, large and very swift. At first glance it looked like an airplane but it was much larger than that; and a lot more advanced.

A tingling sensation struck in the back of her mind. She was used to the tingling, she had lived with it all her life. But this time it was different, much different. This time it made her shudder through to her bones with a chill she had never felt before.

She wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug, fighting away the shivers that engulfed her. Her pace quickened as she desperately tried to reach her home as fast as possible.

_What was that thing?_ She thought. _Where did it come from and why did it make me feel so... so afraid? _For her, the strange object held an ominous meaning she had yet to describe.

A small yellow house, paint chipping and dull, came into view from around a corner. The lawn was dry and brown, full of weeds and small ant hills. Verin felt more relaxed, with her home finally in view. Then the realization that she would have to suffer her father's anger came to her. Knowing this, she still made her way towards her front door.

"Where have you been?" The stern voice of her father was the very first thing she heard. He sat in an old, broken green reclining chair facing the front door.

_So,_ she thought with some fear. _He's been waiting for me..._

"I was serving a detention."

"Another one?" Her father's voice was strong and violent. He was a drunk and was very hard on her. Verin was lucky that she even got a chance to go to school. Her mother wasn't there to protect her or regulate her father's anger and drinking. She had left when Verin was only a baby. She's had to live alone with her father all her life.

She nodded her head slightly. "It wasn't my fault..."

"I didn't ask you who's fault it was!" Her father cut her short.

"And frankly I don't care!" He stood quickly but awkwardly, rushing towards Verin and grabbing her by the wrist. "You've been nothin' but a brat and a useless burden. I shoulda drowned you when I had a chance!" He threw her harshly against the wall and took a clumsy, drunken swing at her that she barely dodged. Ducking under his arm, she ran into her haven, her room.

Verin knew her father wouldn't enter her room or pursue her any longer. She was relaying on the fact that her father loved to watch TV more then he enjoyed beating her. The room was small, barely fitting a single person bed and a small bookcase full of books. The only possessions she owned.

Throwing off her backpack, Verin slumped onto her bed. The incredible feeling that thing threw onto her would not go away. She felt cold and alone all of a sudden.

"I don't understand..." Hugging herself, she settled back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Not for the first time, Verin wondered why she had these powers and what she was supposed to use them for. She remembered something suddenly. A shadow in the back of her mind, barely there but enough to set her wondering.

When she was a child, she used to stay with a friend of her mother's during the day while her father worked. The ladies name was Ceria Caltina and she had a daughter whose name Verin couldn't rightly remember at the time. She did remember the stories Ceria used to tell them. Stories of an organization of people on another planet with the ability to move things with their minds. But that wasn't all. They could overcome great obstacles and where beloved by all, for they fought on the side of good.

She frowned doubtfully. That didn't sound like her kind of thing. No one's ever come to save her from her over powering and abusive father. But still, it would be nice to live in a more prestigious place of the universe than what was left of the once beautiful planet of Earth.

With thoughts of adventure and of a better life, Verin drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Enter the Darkness

The time was almost near. Darth Maul had reached his destination, a small planet called Earth. Upon the briefing of his new mission, Maul was told that this planet had once been the primary living space of the race called humans. He smirked. Now it was run down, almost as bad as the lower levels of Coruscant.

He flew low, looking for a safe place to set down his _Sith Infiltrator_ where it would not be easily found. As he was flying low, he sensed a twinge in the force. Something with power, not nearly as strong as his own, but power none the less. A power that could easily be turned toward the dark side.

His search for landing now became more important. He would check on this power and see if it was anything worth reporting to his master. In a short time he found a field of demolished houses and decaying foliage. _Perfect,_ he thought as he angled the _Infiltrator_ for landing.

A hatchway opened on the side of his ship and the robed, cowled figure of Darth Maul stepped out. He looked around, reaching for the fibers of the dark side to guide him towards the power he had felt earlier. He felt it, the slight twinge of power that seemed stronger then he first perceived. Swiftly and with stealth, he made his way through the twisting, dirty streets.

It wasn't long before Maul had discovered the source of this power. It was a run down, dingy yellow house. No doubt some lowlife lived here who didn't even no what power he had. With a trained power, Darth Maul leaped lightly onto the roof, landing without sound. He stood, still and silent, probing with the force to pinpoint the power. It came from the room directly to the right of him. He walked slowly over and knelt down; probing further into his dark powers to learn more of the one he could feel.

Maul frowned. The life form was younger than he had thought, but not too young as to be naive. It would be easy to turn this life form to their side. That is, if his Master wished it.

The house next to the one Maul was perched on was considerably taller than it. It stood at about three stories tall and was a nice, clean color of white. With some small help from the dark side, Maul leapt to the roof. He turned, facing the yellow house, and sat, ready to wait.

As dawn neared and the streets started to become more populated, Maul once again reached for the dark side to cloak him. No one that was readily looking for him would be able to know he was there.


End file.
